The Newest Chapter: The Invention of Bakugan
by starpowerness
Summary: What would happen if the digimon suddenly fell sick and then disappered? and what are these ball that appered out of nowere? - Discontinued for now
1. Intros and Newbies

_**Heya People. Yay, finally got my second story up!!**_

**_I hope you like the first chapter, and before it start I want to say thanx to Ju n Steph. _**

**_So, On with 'The Newest Chapter: The Invention of Bakugan"_**

_**Chapter one: Prologue_ Who the new girl?**_

* * *

Tai's POV

"Hi, my names Tai. It has been a few years since us digidestined had been to the digital world. Most of us older digidestined have moved on and still see our digimon partners now and again. But the younger digidestined are in the digital world that the moment, we have also added some new members since then, but I will get to them later. I started collage with Matt and Sora last year. At the moment I am studying law and I love it and I still haven't cut my hair."

"Matt is studying to be an astronaut and Sora discovered a love for fashion 'Who would have thought.' "

"At the moment Izzy is studying so that the world can learn more about the digital world, his world even scares me at times. "

"Mimi is still in America but is thinking about moving back to Japan. She found her love for cooking and wants to star in her own cooking show."

"Joe finally finished med school and is working for some of the best schools is Japan. But he still hasn't changed much at all; he still works way more than he needs to."

"TK and Kari and both in their second to last year of high school and they are feeling the pressure. They both now realise that being a digidestined and almost finishing high school is really, really hard to manage. TK found that he was a really good writer and plans on keeping in that path way. Kari really wants to be a kindergarten teacher, she would do really well cause she is good with kids, 'Unlike me.... *Shifty eyes*'"

"Cody is still doing his kendo but now that he has become a digidestined he has found that he can stand up for himself and others. He started high school last year and hopes to be a lawyer."

"Davis, well Davis is the same old same old. To put it straight he is an air head. Around the start of last year she finally stopped chasing after Kari, I think he finaly realised that she really like TK. Davis is really wants to own his own noodle cart."

"Yolei and Ken started to date about 3 months after all the things in the digital world ended. Ken found a love in Detective work and, well I don't really know what Yolei wants to do. You may have to ask her that yourself."

"Now, on to the newbie's that started only just a few months after everything happened in the digital world. Well to be right I would say around the same time that Ken and Yolei started to date. Let's start with Dan and Runo."

"Dan has messy chestnut hair with a pair of googles like Davis's but a little different. He wears really loose clothes mainly to do with the colours red and white. Runo has long Blue hair in two pigtails. She wears a dress that has a lot of zips on it, with long orange socks. Dan and Runo have been dating for about a year and a half now. Dan's Digimon is named Dragomon, Dragomon is a red, mini version of a dragon (info- All of the brawlers digimon [Rookie] are their first talking bakugans forms only smaller) and Runo's is named Tigmon. Tigmon is a while and sliver, mini tiger, to be honest, her and Gatomon get on really well. "

"Shun is silent and doesn't talk much, he's really the strong and silent type. Shun wears his black hair down because is about an inch above it is shoulders. He wears a sleeveless top with a collar that goes around his whole neck and a pair of dark grey pants. His Digimon is name Skymon. Skymon is a lovely green mini bird with gold here and there. Skymon and Hawkmon get along quite well."

"Alice is a lovely young lady and at the moment is dating Shun 'and I don't know how she can. She says that there is a soft and lovely side to him. Well, I have never seen it.' She has long orange hair that is always down. She wears a green dress with a long sleeved waist coat. Her Digimon's name is Hydromon. Hydromon is a black and purple, four legged, mini dino. Hydromon is really silent and doesn't really talk much."

"Marucho is around the same age as Cody, he is blonde as a small ponytail near the top of his neck. He is from a high order family so he dresses in style. He wears a black pair of shorts and has a blue top. His Digimon's name is Praysmon. Praysmon is a water type digimon that can change its elemental from time to time."

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows were surrounding Tai in his dreams. He could get away, as much as he wanted to. He was about to yell out for help when....

"TAI!!!" Came a voice from beyond the door. Tai lazily hopped out of bed and opened the door to see one of his best friends at the door, Sora. He then before saying a word looked over to the clock to see that it was only 5.30 in the morning.

"Hey Sora. Why are you here so early?" Tai said with a really sleepy tone in his voice. Sora then walked into the house to see.... nothing. Really she saw nothing out of place. For the first time in his life Tai Kamiya had kept his room in a real living condition. Sora couldn't believe her eyes.

Tai was about to sit on the couch in this living room part of his and Matt's dorm room, (even though I don't even think it is a living room considering the size), when he turned around to see Sora just standing there. In the middle of the room. "Ahh, Sora. What are you doing?"

She then woke from her trance and looked at Tai and laughed. "Tai, what happened to your room? It's so clean!" She said with a giggle.

"Well, lets say that Matt found a friend" Tai said with a hint of a jealousy in his voice. He looked at the ground and started to hum. Sora looked at him to see the sadness in his eyes. Sora walked over to him and placed her arms around him.

Tai looked at her in amazement. He placed his arms around her and heard her say something in a low voice and what he heard surprised him even more.

'Don't worry Tai. I bet that you will find someone someday." While saying this she looked at Tai with the most loving eyes. The inched together, closer and closer until...

CRASH

Suddenly 3 familiar faces walked though the door of the 'study' (trust me this is a very small dorm room). Kari, TK and Davis. But then Davis went back into the 'study' and when he returned was holding hands with a girl. Tai and Sora looked astonished at what they were looking at, Davis was holding a girls hand and she wasn't complaining.

"Hey bro. Hows it going?" Kari asked and Tai didn't respond, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She whispered something in to his ear and suddenly he was running for the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Kari, she responded by simply saying "Don't ask!" and she then looked at Sora and said, "So Sora, you tell him yet?"

Sora looked over at Kari and then said, "No, I was about to when you lot kinda fell in. So Davis, who is she?"

* * *

**_So how did you guys like it?_**

_**Please R**ead **A**nd **R**eview**, I need all the help I can get with this one!**_


	2. Ashe and Mitsujumon

_**Tai's POV**_

"Umm, this is..." Davis started and stopped because he had no idea how to introduce his girlfriend.. (Lol, bet you didn't see that coming!)

"Hi, my name is Ashe Jisuki and you are?" Ashe said letting go of Davis's hand.

'She has really good manners, how did Davis end up with a girl like her??' I thought, I bet that Sora was thinking the same thing.

"Um, hi. My name is Tai and this is Sora. It's nice to meet you Ashe. Sooo... Davis, why is she here?" I said with a hint if jealousy in my voice. Everyone looked at me with a weird look on their faces so all I could say is...

"What?!?!?"

"Um, Tai. Ashe is here because she is a digidestined and she wanted to meet the original digidestined. So here we are." Davis said with a 'no duh' type tone in his voice.

"Well, Matt should be back in a few minutes so you will be able to see him then. So, Ashe who is your Digimon partner?" I said and everyone looked at me again, I just looked at them and shrugged.

"My partners name Mitsujimon. She is a fairy type Digimon." Ashe said in a very quiet voice. She was blushing red when Davis grabbed her hand. I looked over at them and started to think of the worst.

'What had she done to you Davis? You have never liked a girl other than Kari.... She is a brain washer!?!!?' I was thinking while starring at their linked hands. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand coming in contact with the back of my head..

SMACK......

I looked around to see Kari with her 'don't do it Tai' look on her face. I looked back at the two love birds and said...

"Um, do you guys want a drink?"

"Lemonade, please"

"Coke"

"Diet Water....." I heard and looked around to see Matt standing there, a massive grin on his face! I looked back at everyone else in the small, cramped room as they said. (lol, was anyone ever done that? I have. It is so funny to see the person face!!)

"Raspberry"

"Cherry Coke, if you have any?" I heard Kari say, she knows that I like my Cherry Coke and that I always have some!

'Darn you Kari..' I began to think when another hand came into contact with my head...this time it was Sora who hit me....

"What did I do this time?" I said, well really I yelled it. She looked at me and then at the kitchen, maybe I forgot to clean one room after all. I was about to run for my life when....

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Our digivices were going off like crazy, we looked at each other and nodded. We're all about to go to the Digital World.

With Ken and Yolei in the Digital World -

_**Ken's POV**_

We had been walking up this hill for a while know, as a look back down I looked like we had only been walking for a few minutes. Something was wrong and I need to tell someone. I could tell Yolei but then she would get all worried and stressed and that wouldn't be pretty. Suddenly...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Our digivices started to go off and it didn't look like they were about to stop. Yolei looked at her digivice and then looked behind her to see if mine was doing the same thing. As she looked around she had seen what I was fearing. But to understand why were here I think I should go back a little.........

* flashback *

It had been a wonderful day, both Yolei and I had gone and done the last of our high school exams and we here both feeling like we had done a good job. So to we decided to go to the digital world to see hawkmon and wormmon. We landed on the forest floor, the forest that they had been chosen to protect. Once that had stood up all they could day and think was..

"Wow... what happened?"

We decided that we had to go and look for our partners but we also feared for the others and their partners so we had sent out a warning email.

_'Hey guys. It's Ken and Yolei. We're in the digital world and we think that you guys might want to come and see this. You need to try your partners, something is about to happen.'_

Once we had sent the e-mail to everyone we began to walk in the direction of the mountain and once we had gotten to the bottom they got a e-mail back but not from any of the digidestined. It was from a anonymous address. It read:

_'Hello digidestined. If you want to see any of your partners again then you will climb to the top of the mountain in the Omaga section. The Black Knight'_

Once we had gotten this e-mail a few things happened:

Yolei was was worried as hell. She really was.

I just stood there thinking, 'Who is The Black Knight?'

"Ken, why are you just standing? We need to climb the mountain!!!!" Yolei said in angry tone. She looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Ok, we will go but I.." I started by she grabbed me by the arm and began to pull me up the mountain.

* end flashback *

"AHHHH!" Yolei yelled as she ran down the mountain. I looked down to where she was running to, she was running toward hawkmon and wormmon. They looked really sick and as soon as we had gotten to them they collapsed. They started to shack. We looked at each other and then at the Digimon. We picked them up and headed for the nearest portal to the real world.

– With Ashe, Davis, Kari, TK, Sora, Matt and Tai –

_**3rd Person**_

"Um, guys. Were are we?" said Kari as she leached on to TK for dear life. The were on a castle in the sky. Standing on the clouds, they thought if they moved that they would fall through.

"KARI!" We all looked around to see Angewomon running, well more like running, with Angemon on her tail. She looked like she had been a battle, tried and malnourished.

"ANGEWOMON!"

"ANGEMON!"

"Hey everyone. Welcome to our home, Angel Cove." Angewomon said with many weird looks from the digidestined. She looked over her shoulder to see if the others partners were coming as well. And soon enough, they came over the cloud, hill thing. As soon as the digidestined could see their partners, they began to run and yell and many other things.

Once they all had gotten back together was when the digimon started to play up. They were jumping up and running every were. The complete opposite of what Ken and Yolei's digimon were doing.

"Um, Angemon. What are they doing?" TK asked with Kari still holding on to him, her slender arms around his neck.

"It's the darkness that has started to enter into the digital world. You need to get them out of here. Human and their partners. Both are in grave danger." Angemon said with a worried look on his face. He looked over at Angewomon and nodded. She picked up TK and Kari, separating them, and took them to the nearest portal.

"You must leave this place, it is not safe. I will explain everything to you later. Good Bye my good friends" Angewomon said as the duo disappeared in the portal to see Ken and Yolei with a whimpering Hawkmon and Wormmon in their arms and a girl behind them.

"What happened to them and who are you?" Kari and TK said at the same time.

– With Angemon, Tai, Ashe, Davis, Matt, Sora and their partners –

_**Angemon's POV**_

I looked at Angewomon fly of with my partner and Kari, then he looked around to she the rest of the digidestined that had come with them. They were watching their digimon partners run around and be idiots. And when they started to sing...

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMONDROPS AND GUMDROPS" Agumon very badly sang.

"OH, WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE!" Gabumon continued

"STANDING OUTSIDE WITH MY MOUTH OPEN WIDE" Biomon actually sang really well

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH" Veemon continued while Mitsujimon said

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMONDROPS AND GUMDROPS"

"OH, WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE!!!" They all sang the last line.

Their partners just stood there, watching frozen, until I decided to intervene.

"People, you need to get to the closest portal. You are all in..." My very small speech was interrupted by a earthquake. It was shacking of a few minutes, at this point I decided to get everyone out of there. I picked them all up, which was hard with Davis, Tai and Agumon all here at the same time and flew to the portal that Angewomon had taken TK and Kari. We're about 2/3 of the way there when we caught up with her.

"Hello Angewomon, do you think you could take a little weight of my back?" I said looking over at her, trying to convince her just by looking at her and it looked like it worked.

"Ok, ok. Just give me all the girls. Did you really think that I was going to let you give me the boys!" She said and left towards the portal with a laugh.

* * *

**_Alright, I wanted to say thanx to all the people that reviewed my newest chapter! _**

**_I hope that you injoyed this one... (Claimer: I do own the plot of this storyand all my OCs but i do not own Digimon)_**

The bakugan people will be in a few chapters to come. I still need to work our were am fittimg them in..... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Read And Review.....


	3. To the BIH

_**Last time:**_

"You must leave this place, it is not safe. I will explain everything to you later. Good Bye my good friends" Angewomon said as the duo disappeared in the portal to see Ken and Yolei with a whimpering Hawkmon and Wormmon in their arms and a girl behind them.

"What happened to them and who are you?" Kari and TK said at the same time.

_**XxXxX With TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken and their partners XxXxX**_

_**Mystery Girl's POV**_

Well, my first day had gone well so far, yea, moving all the way from Australia was a great change but I guess I could do. The only bad thing is that there is no surf! I mean come on, this is one of the worlds biggest digimon hot spots and there is no surf... At there was some in Tokyo but here... My parents were digidestined when they were my age and now because I am their daughter I may have to be one too. Great.....

Best of all is that I am only here for a day. I study at Tokyo University but have had the last few weeks off to go back to Australia. Miss all my friends from there. So, I am in the middle of class, my creative writing teacher Mrs. KA was really mean, she didn't even care that I had a nose bleed because during lunch Jazz and her group of puzzies gave me a whooping. Yea, what a great first day indeed. Back on track with my story, so I am in the middle of Mrs. KA's creative writing class when my phone started to go off. It was really weird, I opened my phone and was about to started reading the text when...

"Um, Mrs. KA. The new girl is playing with her phone!" Jazz yelled out in the middle of teacher writing down the importance of using describing words in your writing, she looked around to see if I was or not.

"PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOOR AND STAY OUT!" She yelled towards me, I picked up all my things put them in my bag and walked out of the room. When I was about 10 metres down the hall when I opened the text message. It had said....

_'Hey guys. It's Ken and Yolei. We're in the digital world and we think that you guys might want to come and see this. You need to try your partners, something is about to happen.'_

I looked at it for a second and then realised that it might have been sent to the wrong number so I continued on with my walking until I received another text. It had said...

_'Do you wish to start?' - _Sound familiar to anyone? -

I looked at the text and saw that my 'reply' button was replaced with one that said 'Yes' and my 'back' button was replaced with one that said 'No'. I looked over the text a few more times until I pressed the 'Yes' and then I received another text saying.

_'GO TO THE COMPUTER ROOM'_

After getting the text I spirited to the computer room and once I had gotten there I saw something my parents wouldn't be to happy about, Digimon!

"Um, I was wondering if those two there were digimon and if so.. are you two digidestined?" I asked in a worried and fascinated tone. I had never before seen a digimon, my parents had told me about them in stories all the time.

"AHH, um.... Yes these are digimon and we are digidestined. My name is Yolei and this is my boyfriend Ken." Yolei said in a official tone, she sounded like the real deal. I was looking at there digimon when Ken looked stood up and looked at me. He walked over to me, put his hand on my shoulder and said...

"You look like you have been hurt, come over here. I have a few medical supplies that you could use." motioning over to his bag near the computer, once we had gotten to the bag, the computer began to light up and two more figures came out of it along with another one that flew straight into my hands. They looked around at all of us and then.....

"What happened to them and who are you?" they had said at the same time. I looked at them and said...

"My name is Releena Kanbara and I know what is happening to your digimon. Ken, Yolei what are the names of your digimon?" I asked sounding all professional. Ken looked over at me and said.

"This one here" He said pointing at Hawkmon, "is named Hawkmon, Yolei's partner and this one over here is my partner," He said then pointing at Wormmon, "is name Wormmon."

"Ok then, Hawkoid and Wormgrum it is." I said looking at them and then I look at the other two and said.

"What are your partners names? I need to be able to name all of these effected digimon before they change." said the boy came up to me and said.

"My name is TK and my partners name is Patamon"

"My name is Hikari but everyone calls me Kari. My Partner is Gatomon." Kari then said as she moved closer to me.

"Patarus and Gatoara. I need you to take me to the others, the other people in your digidestined group are all in danger." I said looking over at Ken he looked over at the computer and moved me out of the way while saying.

"Well, it looks like they found us." with a laugh they all got up from the pile of mess when I noticed a few familiar faces...

"Mimi?!?!" I yelled when I saw her behind me, everyone looked at where was yelling to see their good friend Mimi just standing there. Considering that she wasn't there when they were in the Digital World they were pretty stumped.

"AHH. OMG, RELEENA. I CAN'T believe IT'S YOU. IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Mimi yelled as she ran over everybody else to give a hug. I looked around to see a lot of people and digimon..

'This is going to be a long day' "Ok, everyone please get on this side of the room and grab a hold of our digimon partner. I don't want anyone getting left behind." I said while pointing over to the west of the room.

Once everyone was over there I pulled out my mini laptop – looks like a D Terminal – and sent a beam of light at them, once they had landed they looked around.

_**Matt's POV**_

I looked over at the girl that was hugging Mimi at this very moment. She had the shiniest brown hair that I had ever seen, wait a second...

'How did Mimi get here' I thought for a second when my thoughts were interrupted my a angels voice.

"Ok, everyone please get on this side of the room and grab a hold of our digimon partner. I don't want anyone getting left behind." The girl said, for what I could remember Mimi had called her, Releena. We all had followed what she had said, Ashe held on to Davis's Arm with he started to blush, Kari did the same to TK and so on and so forth. Once everyone was in the corner she pulled out a small device and them all we all could see was a bright flash of light, once it began to fade all we could see was a very large room that contained many, many electrical things.

"Welcome to Bakugan International Headquarters. My name is......" The mystery girl began when another girl rushed into the room shouting.

"RELEENA! It's finally happening! I...." She also stopped when she realised that we were in the room, she looked over at us and smiled.

"Um, Welcome to Bakugan International Headquarters, my name is Misa and this is Releena. I hope you have a nice time looking around because I need to steal Releena for a little while." Misa said in a official tone while dragging Releena into another room. I looked at her with admiring eyes are she was dragged into a side room.

A silence consumed the room as the two females began to yell at each other, so loud that we all could hear it though the window door. Suddenly, after looking at them for a few minutes there was another light and 7 dark figures appeared. Once the light began to fade Misa and Releena ran into the room to grab a male with short blonde hair and said what they had said to us.

"Hey Tai, by look of those 6, they are digidestined too. Where do you think they are..." I was unable to finish my sentence because there was a screech from Kari and Yolei as they ran to two of the girl over the other side of the room.

"JULIE", "RUNO", "KARI" and "YOLEI" could be heard from all parts of the room as the four girl sat down and began to talk as if nothing was wrong. The other 4 began to walk over to us and as soon as they cam to us Davis, TK and Ken walked up to them and said.

"Hey Dan" TK said as he shock the google headed Dan's hand.

"Shun, Alice." Ken said to the the romancey couple.

"Marucho, my man." Davis said to the smallest boy.

I looked over my shoulder to see Releena, Misa and the new boy talking in the hallway again, as soon as I looked they began to migrate to the room and said.

"Could we please have everyone's attention please. You and your digimon are all in danger."

* * *

_Hey, hope you liked it. _

_There is a possiblity that I may not be uploading for a little while cause my dad has just gotten out of hospital and I have to look after him!!_

_That and I am lossing fath in my stories at the moment!_

_If you have any ideas, comments and/or flames feel free to IM me at any time!_


	4. AUTHOR NOTE MUST READ

Hey guys.. been a while

I kinda got my laptop taken away from me fore the pat few months but I am back.

I was reading this story the other day and it didn't even make sense to me so I have desided to re-write the story. I will still keep this version of it up thou.

It will be under the name...

The New Chapter: The Bakugan and Digimon Alike

Hope you guys like it!

Thx for understanding


End file.
